


Mortal Kombat One Shots

by LadyWillow13



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWillow13/pseuds/LadyWillow13
Summary: Character Pairing: Mortal Kombat Characters/Reader, Mortal Kombat Charaters/YouGame/Movie: Mortal KombatGenre: RomanceDisclaimer: I was really in the mood to play and watch Mortal Kombat, so here’s a collection of Romance one shots with some of my fav characters. Heavy NSFW. I may do several chapters of one character at a time with some regular one shots of others.
Relationships: Dark Raiden/Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Reader, Erron Black/Reader, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Original Character(s), Havik (Mortal Kombat)/You, Kabal (Mortal Kombat)/You, Kano/Reader, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Original Female Character(s), Mortal Kombat characters/Reader, Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/Original Female Character(s), Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/You, Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Reader, Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)/Reader, Shang Tsung/Original Character(s), Shang Tsung/Reader, Shinnok (Mortal Kombat)/Reader, Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)/You, sub Zero/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

I am gonna be posting a bunch of Mortal Kombat One shots cause I really love the games and the movies. Enjoy!


	2. Raiden x FemReader (one of many)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Pairing: Raiden (DemiGod)/You  
> Game/Movie: Mortal Kombat  
> Genre: Romance  
> Disclaimer: I was really in the mood to play and watch Mortal Kombat, so here’s a collection of Romance one shots with some of my fav characters. Heavy NSFW. I may do several chapters of one character at a time with some regular one shots of others. Raiden's up first!

Character Pairing: Raiden (DemiGod)/You  
Game/Movie: Mortal Kombat  
Genre: Romance  
Disclaimer: I was really in the mood to play and watch Mortal Kombat, so here’s a collection of Romance one shots with some of my fav characters. Heavy NSFW. I may do several chapters of one character at a time with some regular one shots of others.

Earthrealm, Sky Temple.

You found him training. 

As you stood by the doorway with your arms crossed as you watched Raiden move from stance to stance, his bo staff in hand with adoring eyes. With each movement, you could see the tension within his muscles with each thrust, spar and block he made against his invisible opponent. The very air around him was alive with energy. His energy. His power.

The power of the thunder itself.

And he was all yours. 

Your lips curved in a smile as he thrust hard with the end of the staff, the movement as fluid as one could make it with the years of experience. Neither he nor the staff trembled in his hand as he paused in that stance for a moment, allowing himself to catch his breath. And you couldn’t help but remember how he had trembled under your hands when you caressed them over his skin. 

The memory made you grin as you watched him move from that stance into the next, barely glancing over at you when he heard you make a small noise of approval. You could hear his breathing change. It was so subtle when his eyes flicked to see you walk to the over side of the room to watch him more. 

As you watched him, Raiden couldn’t help but be distracted by the sight of you. From your lovely (hair color) hair that glistened in the candlelight. Your eyes, that sweet (eye color), never leaving the sight of his body as he moved to another stance. The slow sweep of your eyelashes against your cheeks. The softness of your lips as they curved at the sight of him. The sight of your skin, though covered by the clothing of you choosing, made him remember the softness of it under his hands when they glided over you. 

The Gods themselves only knew how much he craved you. 

“What are you thinking?”

Your question tore him out a brief fantasy of bending your body to his as he buried his face against your chest, his hips thrusting as he drove himself in and out of you. He glanced at you as you leaned forward from your sitting position to rest against your elbows to watch him.

“I am thinking of you.” He told you as he swung the staff high in the air in a slow arch, allowing the lightning within him to show in a stunning show of colors. 

“Oh?” You chuckled. “That’s a pretty serious face to be thinking about the love of your life my Lord Raiden.” You told him as you watched him end his training with a slam of the bo staff against the ground, causing the room to rumble with thunder. 

Raiden chuckled as he crossed to you and sat on the floor, mirroring the pose you were in to put the tip of his nose against yours and rubbed in a rare show of affection. “You are a serious matter my love.” He whispered as he laid his forehead against yours. 

You chuckled as you leaned back and cracked your back from the sudden ache. A memento of your wound that caused you to become a revenant so long ago. You winced as you stretched. 

Instantly, Raiden was on his feet and pulling you into his arms. “Does it hurt today?” He asked, his concern for you was in his voice as he rubbed the ache from your back with strong hands. 

You sighed as he massaged the spot. “A little bit. Nothing new though,” You looked up at him and smiled as you put your arms around his shoulders. “Gods, you’re pretty.”

Raiden laughed. His laughter echoing throughout the chamber like the thunder he commanded. You smiled when you felt it deep in your chest as he ran those strong hands over the length of your back before he pressed your body tight against his. 

“I love you (y/n)…” He whispered, his white edged glowing blue eyes searching your face. He saw the words in it before he heard them in the beauty of your voice.

“I love you Raiden.”

He pulled you to your tippy toes. He stopped, his lips just a moment to whisper.

“May I kiss you?”

You smiled, because no matter how many times he asked the question, you loved the courtesy of it. When you ran a hand through his white hair, you watched those beautiful blue eyes close in desire of your touch. 

“Yes.”

It was all the permission he wanted. 

The kiss was gentle when his lips touched yours. His hands, so strong and capable, slipped under your shirt to touch your skin as he ran his fingertips over it. You purred against his mouth when those fingers caused goosebumps. 

The kiss deepened when he changed the angle. His tongue caressed yours when you opened it to welcome him. He moaned at the taste of you before his arms tightened around you, hugging you closer. Your moan echoed his as your hands fisted in his hair before you whispered his name against his lips when you felt him pull away. 

His chuckle was echoed by the sound of rumble as he leaned down to wrap his arms just under your bottom to lift you into his arms. “I hardly think the training room is romantic enough for what I am going to do to you.”

You laughed as he lowered you a bit so you could lay your forehead against his in a gentle gesture of love. “And what do you plan to do to me?”

“Everything that pleasures you.”

He knelt with you in his arms and when he laid you back, it wasn’t against the hard surface of the training room but that of his bed. His body covered yours in a comforting weight as his lips once again descended to capture yours. Your combined moans filled the air as he kissed you breathless. 

“I want to kiss you.” He whispered against your lips before he pulled away to kiss your face, causing you to laugh. “Taste you.” His lips trailed down your face to your neck, where he licked at the sensitive skin there, relishing in the moan that escaped your lips. “And above all, I want to hear my name from your lips as I bring you to the heavens.”

You chuckled weakly at his swift bite where his tongue had once been as he leaned away to remove his clothing quickly. You pouted.

“As much as I enjoy having you remove my clothing my one and only,” He whispered as he pressed his naked form against your still clothed one. “I want to take the time to undress you. To kiss every inch of your skin as I expose it.” He took your hands in his and kissed your knuckles. “Let me pleasure you, for all the times you have pleasured me.”

You took a hand from his and touched his face, rubbing a thumb against his cheekbone. It was a simple request. You smiled, leaning up to touch your lips against his. 

The word was softly spoken. The permission that he unknowingly held his breath for. 

“Yes.”

His grin was so full of joy that your own lips curved in response as he lowered you back to the bed, against those silken sheets, before he began to do what he wanted. 

To pleasure you.

Gentle hands removed your clothing before being tossed to the side to flutter to the floor. Piece by piece until you were as naked as he was, but he wouldn’t bring that comforting weight of his body onto yours. Not yet. Not until he had you all but trembling in desire.

And his lips, true to his word, touched your skin in gentle kisses as it was exposed. Inch by tantalizing inch, he kissed your body. Your lips met his in a gentle caress of tongues. Your gasps of desire filled the air as his lips moved from yours, down your neck to your chest, replacing them with his tongue when he swept it over your chest, over the swell of your breast before his mouth captured your nipple. 

Your moan of desire filled the room as you arched your back, offering yourself to his mouth. You could feel his arms encircle your waist, bringing you closer to him. His hot skin meeting yours as you spread your legs to fit his hips between them when he pressed the length of himself against you. 

You whispered his name as your hands gripped the blankets tightly before you moved them to his shoulders as your nails dug into his skin. He moaned at the touch, swirling his tongue around your nipple before biting gently. His hips thrust against you at the touch of your hands leaving his shoulders to run down the length of his muscular back, pressing himself hard against your wetness. He pulled away from your breast, whispering “Not yet, please… Not yet.” Before he went to your other breast to do the same. 

With every lick, every bite and every suck, he caused you to tremble. With the hot length of him between your legs, you could feel yourself grow wetter and knew that he felt it against himself when you wrapped your legs around his narrow waist and pressed against him. 

“(y/n), keep still.” He ordered against the swell of your breast after moaned, feeling you drip against him. He rubbed the length of him against your wetlips, closing his eyes as he moaned your name, his hand running the length of your thigh. “You are driving me crazy.”

“Good… Because you’re driving me crazy.” You whispered back, running your nails up his spine to fist in his hair. “I need you inside me.”

Raiden chuckled as you tugged him down to you. His lips met yours in a desperate, passion filled kiss as his hand left your thigh with a gentle caress, causing you shiver as he pressed his fingers against your wetness. He captured your gasp as he flicked your clit gently.

He grinned as he allowed his powers to vibrate you. He held you down as he felt your body twist under him as pure energy entered your body. And when you suddenly came from it, he purred as he felt your juices coat his hand.

As you lay gasping, he leaned forward to capture your lips with his. His fingers continuously caressing that sensitive bundle of nerves until you were all but quaking due to his hand. 

“You’re wet my love,” He whispered against your lips as he slipped a single finger in, holding you close as you leaned back, exposing your neck. He licked at the bead of sweat that was at the base of your throat, purring as you began to thrust against his hand. “But not wet enough to take me. All of me. Let me pleasure you more.”

“I don’t know how much more pleasure I can handle…” Your whisper ended in a moan as kissed his way down your neck and torso. You looked down at he lay a kiss against your stomach. 

Then lower.

“Let’s see…” He whispered as he spread your legs, placing your thighs on his broad shoulders. He blew against your heat, causing you to twitch as he pulled you closer to him. “Let’s see how much more pleasure my mouth can bring you.”

Before you could say a word, he placed a kiss between your legs. Then parted your wet lips with his fingers and began to pleasure you. With every lick, you twisted your body against the sheets, moaning his name. With every thrust of his tongue, you pressed yourself against his mouth, gasping. And when his tongue, as hot as the lightning he commanded, touched your sensitive clit, you came screaming his name.

He rode it, his mouth never leaving you as he pushed you further and further over the cliff of desire. And when you were spent, he began to kiss his way back to your lips. Taking the length of him in his hand, he rubbed the head of him against you. 

“Are you ready for me?” He whispered against your lips, kissing you gently with a sweep of his tongue that let you taste your desire on it. “I will not continue without your permission.”

Your legs, still trembling from the strength of your desire, wrapped around his waist, pressing him closer to you. “I need you Raiden, please.” You whispered against his mouth as he moaned into yours. “I am ready for you. All of you. Please.”

He groaned when he pressed the head of him against your lips. “If only you’re certain my love…I do not wish to…”

Before he could finish his sentence, you thrust yourself down on him in answer. You both moaned at the movement. Your name was on his lips as he moaned it, holding your hips still as you went to move. He looked at you, his blue eyes meeting you (eye color). Wide. Full of wanting.

Your arms trembled as you encircled his chest as his face buried against your neck. Your legs tightened around his waist, bringing him closer against you. You both moaned as he slipped another inch inside, stretching you.

“Please…” You whispered against his ear as he trembled in your arms in the effort to keep from thrusting further into you. 

It was all the permission he needed.

“Hold onto me.” He groaned through clenched teeth as he gripped your hips tightly. 

Raiden waited for just a moment to feel your arms tighten around him, and with his eyes on yours, he thrust himself fully into you.

The entire room filled with the echoing thunder of his moan of desire.

With each thrust, you could feel his powers grow around you, but you didn’t let go. Your face buried against his throat as your hands dug into the skin of his back. You could hear your name being whispered into the electric filled air. 

Lightning, as white hot as the pleasure that filled you both, struck harmlessly around the bed. Thunder crashed, filling the room as he trembled in your arms. And when Raiden leaned back to look into your eyes, the blue of his were nearly white in desire. 

He could feel you get wetter and wetter with each thrust and could feel his own desire coming to a head. He whispered your name, the sound of it echoing throughout all of Earthrealm and he closed his eyes in desire when he heard you whisper his own in return. And when he heard you scream his name in desire, he began to thrust harder.

“Not yet… Not yet, wait for me…” He urged as his pace grew desperate. “Wait for me (y/n), let us come together.”

You nodded, struggling to keep the pleasure from swamping you. Your nails dug into his back, dragging down his skin, causing him to groan and his hands to grip your hips tighter. The sounds of your gasps mingled with his as skin met skin in a heated race to the finish. 

Until you couldn’t handle it anymore. 

You came, screaming his name as he roared yours.

Thrusting hard into you, once, twice, three times, he pressed himself deep within you as he came. Willing his seed to take root within you, for in his mind eye, he saw his future… A mortal one with in you in it. Surrounded by the children you have yet to have. He placed a kiss against your forehead. And when he fell onto you trembling, your arms welcomed him in a tight hug. 

As the storm of your love making died down, you held each other tight. Gentle caresses of fingertips touched skin in reassurance as your heartbeats quieted to a normal pace. And when Raiden looked down at you, he couldn’t help but smile. 

“You are the most beautiful of creatures.”

You chuckled as you pulled him down to hug him close. “I love you.” You whispered as you pressed your cheek against his loving gesture. 

“I love you. For all time.”

As you fell asleep in his arms, Raiden’s eyes flashed red in the darkness. Nothing would take you from him. Never again. 

And live.


	3. Shadow and Ice Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Pairing: Shadow and Ice Part 1 (F!Revenant Reader (then later human) / Noob Saibot (Bi-Han)  
> Game/Movie: Mortal Kombat  
> Genre: Romance  
> Disclaimer: I was really in the mood to play and watch Mortal Kombat, so here’s a collection of Romance one shots with some of my fav characters. Heavy NSFW. I may do several chapters of one character at a time with some regular one shots of others.

It was cold despite the hell fire that seemed to surround you as you watched from your post of Quan Chi fortress. But you couldn’t feel it. Not anymore. Not since becoming the very thing you once feared when you heard Raiden speak of them. Because Quan Chi made you into one.

Wraith. Revenant. Demon. 

It didn’t matter what the name you were called, all that mattered was that you were dead. Killed, along with the other defenders of Earthrealm, by Sindel by order of Shao Kahn. To rid the world of their interference while that Kahn sought to take over all of the worlds. For a moment, if you thought hard enough, you could remember the feeling of her hands gripping your face as you looked at your friends in shock before the sharp pain of your neck being broken as you gasped through your crushed throat. The fear of death overwhelming you, before darkness washed over you like a blissful wave… Only to be reborn as the dark sorcerer’s pet. 

You will never understand, despite the many timelines in which you lived or will live, why he chose you to be reborn. 

You blinked, the red glow of your eyes replacing the (eye color) as you watched your Revenant brother and sisters train under the former Lin Kuei known as Sub-Zero from your post. 

The black garbed Spectre had a name once, Bi-Han, but to utter it now, even in these desolate realms was a death sentence. He was killed by Scorpion during the Tournament so many years ago. Decades. But those decades had turned him into the ultimate killing machine. One that would not hesitate to slit someone’s throat if it brought him enjoyment. 

Now he simply known as Noob Saibot.

But still, you couldn’t help but wonder why his original name seemed to sing in your undead heart. What would happen if you muttered it aloud while you were alone? In a place, where no one could hear you? 

Not wanting to take the chance, you could only whisper it in the depths of your mind. But even then, you tilted your head at the sight of Bi-Han pausing in his teachings to glance at you. Neither of you knew how long time passed. Maybe it wasn’t long at all. But all you saw was that his glowing white eyes met yours. Your souls, what was left of them, connected and tied you both together in this timeline. 

Soulmates. 

You both stared at each other, each of you feeling the unknown connection that would bring you closer together. But the moment was broken by the sound of Quan Chi’s voice coming from behind you.

“Why are you not there, training with the others (y/n)?” His tone was soft, commanding an answer.

You tore your red gaze to turn to your new master. “I was not invited to participate my Lord.” You informed him as the grey skinned sorcerer stopped alongside you to look down at his other creations. 

“It does not matter if you were invited or not” He told you as he watched the man once known as Jax be thrown across the small training area before Bi-Han’s sickle was pressed firmly against the soldiers’ throat. “You have skills in which need to be honed to protect me from Raiden and those who survived our dear Sindel’s attack. Even magical skills such as yours are a tool in which must be used.”

You looked down to the arena as Liu Kang, Earthrealm’s former Chosen One, and Kitana, Shao Kahn’s adoptive daughter, attacked Bi-Han with fists and fans. They were easily defeated with a simple trick of shadows and knocked them back with a series of attacks that caused the air to be filled with their pain filled groans and soft screams. 

The other Revenants laughed, until even they were put down by Bi-Han’s skills. 

Your hands twitched at the thought of using your own powers against him. 

“Or are you afraid of the dark?”

Even dead, you couldn’t help but bristle at the insult in Quan Chi’s voice. You shook your head at his question as you made your way down to the training arena. 

No one said a word as you approached, with each step the very cold of hell unleashed within you, until you were all but immersed in it. But, unlike the hellfire in which Scorpion used, your power burned cold. Rivaling even that of Bi-Han’s once powerful Cyromancy and his own brothers and was fueled by Quan Chi’s dark magic and your own training amongst the Lin Kuei during Kuai Liang’s time of being Sub Zero. 

You were once one of their top agents. Given to Raiden, along with Kuai Liang to battle against Shao Kahn. Your powers once rivaled even Frost’s. But unlike hers, your cyromancy burned like white hot, cold fire. 

Bi-Han turned to look at the former Lin Kuei agent, and couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Finally, your turn?” He asked, his deep voice filling the air as thousands of souls spoke at once within it. 

You said nothing but tilted your head. You weren’t much for trading insults, much preferring your actions to speak for themselves. You clenched your fists, igniting the cold fire within your palms and caused the very air to whisper with fog and smoke. 

Bi-Han chuckled. “Good.” He said as the others, now chuckling, took several steps back to watch you be defeated just as they had been. 

He disappeared in a whiff of black smoke, causing you to go completely still as you closed your eyes. He was toying with you. Playing to see how you would handle his shadow clones. 

Your eyes snapped open when you felt it. The soft brush of smoke that whispered alongside your right. You stepped quickly back as the sickle sliced through the air, bending back when it changed in mid-air and aimed for your face. 

Bi-Han’s black masked face appeared in front of your own as a shield of ice stopped what could have been the killing blow, his ghostly chuckle filling the air. You blocked the fist with the flat of your forearm, ignoring the sting as you blocked the sickle. You stared to each other’s eyes as your forearms locked. 

“Good…. Good. They didn’t see that when they attacked me. Shall we continue?” He asked, not waiting for an answer, he used his own oily, black cyromancy to break through your shield and attacked you. 

Blow after blow filled the air. Inky black ice met with white hot. Steam filled the very air as you both blocked, parried and attacked each other. A deadly dance for anyone mortal. But for him, even for you, it was all the more fun. Spears of pure evil pierced shields of pure, white ice until the entire was a fortress of it. 

Neither of you knew how much time passed as you danced together in deadly combat. Even with the help of his shadow clones, you seemed to be a match for him, using your own ice slide to confuse one as you attacked Bi-Han. And even with the help of your ice, he kept up with you, disappearing in whiffs of smoke to distract you before he’d kick you in the back, laughing when you fell forward. 

Even your Revenant brothers and sisters watched in awe as the one they thought the weakest of them all battled against the one most perfected. 

Blow after blow. Fist met fist. Kicks were blocked with kicks. White ice versus black met with flashes of sparks. You were locked again, fist against fist, your eyes never leaving his as unspoken desire to dominate the other filled you both until Quan Chi’s voice rang out. 

“Enough.”

You and Bi-Han stood for a moment, not wanting to be the one to step back as Quan Chi came clapping up from behind you. 

“Good… Good… I believe training is done for the day.” He said, watching with red eyes full of amusement when his two chosen wouldn’t break from each other. Perfect, he thought as he smiled wickedly. They are very well matched these two. They would be his greatest success in creating his Revenants. The perfect combination of ice and shadow. “Come now…”

Bi-Han was the one who stepped back first, twirling his sickle in the air before he pushed it into his chest as you extinguished your cold flame with a flick of your hands. But your eyes never left his as Quan Chi turned to the others. 

“Go patrol my kingdom.” He ordered before dismissing them with a wave of his hand before he turned to you. “(y/n), go to your chambers and study on enhancing your abilities. I will join you shortly.” Along with Bi-Han to discuss what I will do to you both.

You nodded to him before turning to leave with the others. Your grey toned (hair color), swaying in time with your pace. You stopped for a moment when you heard your name whispered in your head before you turned to look at Bi-Han, who was watching you. You nodded to him. To the unspoken question between you. 

Did you feel what he felt?

You turned back around and walked back to your quarters as Quan Chi and Bi-Han stared after you in amusement and unspoken, unwanted longing. 

“She is formidable, is she not?” Quan Chi asked, his tone voicing his amusement as he turned to his perfected amusement. 

“Yes.” Bi-Han said, still not taking his eyes off of your walking form. He felt something within him that he hadn’t felt in decades. 

Lust. Uncontrollable lust. He could only wonder what it would be like to take you. Would their union be that of legend? Or something even greater? 

“Good. She is yours.” Quan Chi looked at him at the statement, waiting until Bi-Han looked at him. 

“What?”

“She’s yours. Your souls have been tied together since the dawn of time. I merely brought you together.” Quan Chi stated, raising a hairless eyebrow at the narrowing of Bi-Han’s white eyes. “Does that not please you to know that she is yours?”

“Why?”

Bi-Han’s tone was full of suspicion. What was his creator thinking? Binding him with someone? Him? Of all Quan Chi’s reborn, why him?

The Sorcerer answered his unasked question. “Because she is the only one worthy of you. The rest are soiled. Basic in their needs. She…. She is as pure as the white cold she commands.” He looked back to where you had disappeared. “She is… Perfect.”

Bi-Han growled. “And you wish me to defile her?” Not that he cared but… But… The thought of you being tied to him in every way. To be his. It made him want to do more than defile you. 

“She is yours to do whatever you wish to do.” Quan Chi told him again. “Defile her. Mold her into the ultimate weapon. Whatever you want. All I ask,” He turned back to look at the one he called Noob Saibot. “Is that when you take her. You make her completely and utterly yours. Mind. Body. Soul. Make her yours. By any means.”

And with that final order, Quan Chi left the Wraith alone to his thoughts. To his desires. 

Taking a deep breath, Bi-Han let out a cold burst of smoke at the thought of making you completely his. 

After what seemed days, Bi-Han found you in your room, dressed in nothing but your under clothes as you sat in a small but comfortable chair. Your grey toned hair kept back in a simple ponytail. He paused for a moment, uncharacteristically shy before he entered your room uninvited. 

He continued when you looked up, your eyes never leaving his as he stopped in front of you. “Did our Master tell you your fate?”

You tilted your head to the right as you regarded the ghost in front of you. “He did,” You answered him after a moment. 

A single brow rose. “And?”

“And what?” You asked as you rose to your feet to gaze into your souls mate eyes. “We’re tied together. I felt it before he even told me that we were connected.” Your eyes searched his for any emotion within their white depths. You found none. “Why does that seem to bother you?”

Bi-Han laughed. The sound was different. It wasn’t mocking like earlier. But… Joyous. 

“It does not bother me… (y/n)…” He said, taking you roughly by the waist and pulling you against him. He watched your eyes widen at the sound of your name on his lips. He knew you could feel the leather of his garments biting into your exposed grey skin. “In fact… It makes me want to do… Everything to you.”

Your own brow raised at the idea of him doing everything to you. “And what exactly would that be?”

He didn’t answer with words. But that with the crushing of his lips to yours in a whisper of smoke and the hard stroke of his hands on your back.


End file.
